


Snow Drift

by Schuneko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bath Sex, Bonding/Mating, F/F, F/M, Heat Sex, Human/Animal Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rut Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome: Male Omega/ Female Omega/Male Alpha, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: First, she gets thrown out of her childhood home for being born a Beta, a disgrace to a Pure Blood/Purebred Family.Now Amalie gets thrown out by her lover for surprise presenting in the night.With nowhere else to go she ends up finding someone she thought was lost to her for good...Will Ifan even want to see her? And what about his Alpha?
Relationships: Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones/OFC, Jack Harkness/OFC/Ianto Jones, OFC/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Aimlessly Finding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> Trippin the Trope Fantastic! (AKA Tropey as all Hell, but me <3 Tropes so deal) 
> 
> I hope you Enjoy the Ride!!!
> 
> Belated Bday present for my lovely AwatereJones. Enjoy Dahling! <3 <3

The rain was unexpected, but unexpected situations seemed to be a theme in her life right now. Amalie had presented as an Omega last night. She had rightfully been, and was still confused, all the tests she’d been forced to take had said she was a Beta like her family feared. Apparently, those tests had been wrong. Amalie wasn’t a Beta at all. She was just what A/B/O Specialist Doctors called a Late Presenter; like seriously late. So late even the supposed Specialists had been fooled. Wasn’t that just going to be a bitch when her parents found out. If they even cared.

Caleb, was a Beta through, and through however, like 90% of the rest of the inhabitants of Rubeus. A small Sol 3 like planet in the Sinarx system. When They had realized Amalie had Presented as a Human Hybrid Omega sometime in the night. Caleb, her current lover had lost it. They absolutely hated All Hybrids because of a past bad experience with them. Amalie knew Caleb was damaged, but it hadn’t mattered till that moment. They wouldn’t even let her speak; They just threw last night’s clothes at her, then Amalie’s current lover had told her in no uncertain terms to get out, Now!

Caleb had sneered at her; Their sweet, beautiful face contorted with rage, and fear…disgust…

After dejectedly getting dressed, she had left, and now she was aimlessly walking with no real destination in mind. Ideally she wondered what had finally triggered the change in her. 

Ifan…

Amalie stopped, openly scoffed at herself. No, it couldn’t have been him; he wasn’t with her anymore was he? Father had forbidden it. She sighed; it didn’t matter. She started walking again, where? She didn’t know, she didn’t care. Amalie pulled the hoodie tighter against the down pour. Hardly feeling the cold as it soaked into her skin. Her feet taking her to the only person she’d ever trusted without her realizing it.

She’d always be able to find him; it was practically ingrained instinct after all. 

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

Ianto Jones was a Pureblood Human Hybrid Omegan Lynx. This meant he was born into a Family of Hybrids that could trace their Purity back generations. It also meant he was able to bear children, but otherwise had male genitalia. He smiled softly as he watched his son Jax play with his nanny. The boy was 3, and his Alpha’s pride, and joy. Both of them were quite protective. It was why the Omega had decided to leave the family, and change his name.

Things had never been the same after his father had disowned his beloved sister. The Lynx’s father had had other children, by multiple Omegas, thinking one of them could replace her, but it was too late. Ianto had never been able to form a bond with any them like he had with Amalie. The day she left, part of his soul had left as well. Honestly, the other Omega didn’t know why here out of all places they had chosen to live, but something had just felt right when the relater had showed them the house.

And what Ianto wants Ianto gets…

Ianto hummed in contemplation, finding it odd that he had felt compelled to stay home from work today. Not that he even needed to work in the first place, but still. He was just walking back from getting a fresh cup of coffee. Surprised when he heard the knock on his door. In all the time they’d lived here, no one had ever knocked. Everyone always used the bell. When it sounded again, his eyes narrowed; he knew that knock. A secret knock he hadn’t heard in years, but would never forget. Ianto rushed to open the door. 

“Amalie!?”

“Hey Ifan…” She sighed, not knowing what else to say to her Bonded, and still loved brother.

Of course, she had been drawn to him, and he to her. Hadn’t those Bonding experts said they would always be connected to each other? Their connection was just a wisp of smoke at this point, yet it had been enough to bring her here. The newly presented Omega couldn’t blame him for this, she was too happy to see him for blame. She knew she must look like a drowned rat, standing there dripping in his doorway. She certainly felt like one.

He’d pulled her inside, and demanded to know what had happened in the same breath. His touch making the long neglected bond suddenly tingle with life. They both stopped still, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Ianto smashed his mouth to hers like he was trying to suck the life force from her. Only to stop when he realized she was ice cold, and definitely not up to handling a full reconnection. 

“Jax, my most precious jewel, stay with Nana River while I go take care of Amalie, yes?”

“Okie Tada!” The tyke called happily, barely looking up from the board game he, and his favorite nanny were playing.

“Now, lets get you a bath, and some warm, dry clothes, then you can tell me who Alpha needs to kill.” Ianto said as he led her upstairs. Knowing Ferris was following them with a towel to wipe up the trail of water she left in her wake. The butler turned back as they reached the master bath, giving them privacy even as the young man pulled off her hoodie in the open doorway.

The Omega cooed softly as fluffy Grey spotted, Snow White ears sprang free from the removed hood, while she kicked off her trainers. The fluffy tail was also revealed, she was gorgeous. “Riah owes me 100 bucks.” Ianto chuckled, clearly having had a bet going about if Amalie was really a Beta or not. He continued to peal the wet clothing from her skin. Exposing more, and more Spotted, White fur to his appreciative gaze. A thick strip of fur ran down her back, leading to the bushy tail she was holding almost dejectedly in her mouth.

“Brother please…” Amalie begged weakly, as he continued to look her over; maybe she shouldn’t have come to him, but where else was she to go? The Hybrid shelters were a joke, and their parents had made it very clear how they felt about her mucking up their Pure status.

The Hybrid Lynx however, had refused to count her out like the rest of Their uptight, super twat family had. Why did her being Beta mean he had to love her less? He helped her step into the giant tub, then undressed himself, and slid in right behind her.

The skin on skin contact with him only continued to feed their connection, and she could feel their bond pulsing now. “Ifan I…” She gulped, afraid to ask, but he seemed to know anyway as his hands started dragging a soft sponge over her skin. The warmth returning to her very bones with each slow swipe.

“Shhhhh.” The other Omega soothed, urging her to lean into him more. “You know you always belonged to me. I love you Amalie, and I know Alpha will too. Let me take care of you.” Ianto purred as he ran the soapy sponge purposefully across her breasts. Her eyes slipped closed, as she finally let herself relax.

She couldn’t stop the soft moan when he repeated the action continuously. Caleb had been acting distant for weeks. They hadn’t made love in months. And now being here with another Hybrid, her Bonded no less… It was intoxicating. The bond was humming softly, not as strong as it once was, but it was steady. She felt a thrum of heat in her core. “Please.” She whimpered, helpless to ignore the ingrained instincts.

It was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. Then he smiled, feeling the same ingrained attraction to her. “I’ll take care of you Snow Drift.” Ianto purred, remembering the nickname he’d given her when they were younger. His hands moving to cup her breasts, and pinch the already stiff nipples as he nuzzled the soft fur at the back of her neck. She gasped, arching against him in pleasure. Her hands wound up into his hair as he moved to kiss her actual skin. Her knees squirmed when he rolled a nipple again. “Spread those lovely long legs for me Amalie.” The other Omega instructed in a purr. His lips nestled in her ear. She half moaned, half whimpered while she obeyed his command; feeling his long purposeful fingers slip along her soft, Omegan stomach to reach between her thighs.

Amalie keened when those fingers started to purposefully massage the plump lips of her pussy. He turned her head towards him while he continued teasing her, kissing her deeply like he used to when they had thought they’d be together forever.

The second she had opened her storm grey eyes, and smiled at him; the Hybrid Lynx had known Amalie was his. Ifan’s parents, had been elated at first upon seeing the beginnings of a connection between the two. Plans for a lucrative betrothal/contract between Purebred Families already taking hold in their minds.

Ifan, and Amalie had been immediately roomed together, then pre-bonded when they were just toddlers. The two were raised to love each other, cultivating an eventual True-Bond. No one ever questioned the practice. It was just how Purebred Hybrid Families had always worked. If the two were successfully Bonded, the pair would eventually be Mated off to a wealthy Alpha who desired having more than one Omega as a companion. Often this was for breeding, or just pleasure, but as said, no one ever questioned it.

4 years had passed, since their parents had disowned her for being Beta, thus ruining their plans to merge with another Purebred Family. 

Before then the two been encouraged, even taught to love/please each other like this from the time they were teenagers. All In order to make them more desirable to a future Alphan Mate. Because of this, Amalie remembered how to please Ifan as well. Her hand traveled to his so far neglected cock while they kissed. The other Omega’s length was of course smaller than an Alpha’s would be, but it was still impressive. She wrapped her hand around the hard flesh, making him groan into her mouth then start to subtly buck up into her hand. His own digits pushed inside her wanting cunt, forcing her to break the kiss to moan. He captured her lips again seconds after.

“Gods I’ve missed you so much.” Ianto panted when the kiss ended, unwilling to think about Jack rejecting her. How could he bear losing her all over again? Mutual masturbation was as far as they’d go. They both knew she needed to remain unknotted if she wanted Ifan’s Alpha to accept her.

Said Alpha’s were always male, whereas Omega’s could be either gender. Caleb had been fem/gender neutral, since They had reviled both Hybrid Alpha’s as well as Omega’s. The two lovers had never even tried fake phallus toys. So, said toys always reminded Caleb too much of an Alpha by association.

There was no issue there then.

Amalie was sure in her strokes, teasing the pads of her fingers over the spongy tip of her beloved brother’s cock. He gasped, and his hips bucked faster. His fingers then pushed even further into her slick pussy in response, pumping harder as well, and making her cry out. “Please, please Ifan…Gods I’m so close.” She pleaded; needing to reach orgasm, everything in her feeling to tight.

“Cum, cum for me now Snow Drift.” He demanded, and she could do nothing, but obey. Her tight cunt squeezing around his fingers as she gripped him tighter, sent him over as well. Their mutual release rippled through the Bond only adding to the pleasure the two felt. The bath water had begun to cool while they recovered from the high. Eventually he helped her out of the tub, and then wrapped her in a giant bath towel.

**~SD~**

Amalie felt strangely calm as she sipped hot cocoa, snuggled in a huge blanket while Ianto brushed her exposed tail. “You didn’t even blink…it’s been 4 years and…you just… we just…” She shook her head, hardly believing, but not wanting to question it. “What will father say? Does he even know you disobeyed him living so close where I am?” Amalie despaired meekly.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what any of them think!” Ianto growled in a very un-Omega like tone, and she whined, thinking she had upset him. He immediately dropped the brush and pulled her into his arms. Nuzzling at her ears while he whispered apologies till she relaxed. “ I told you Amalie, You’re mine.” Ianto replied calmly this time. Then her brother pulled her to lay in his lap, letting him continue to play with her ears as she told him everything that had happened that morning. It was about 20 minutes later that he realized she was asleep. An hour after that, she started to whimper, trying to squirm her way out of the blanket that was suddenly too hot. Ianto calmly scented the air. Peppermint, white chocolate, and a hint of berries. Fuck! Amaria was in heat. He wondered if this would help, or hurt his chances of her being accepted by his Alpha.

**TBC...**


	2. Um...Surprise!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack Harkness was usually a fair tempered Alpha, for a Hybrid Wolf anyway. That all changed however, when he came home to a seemingly empty house. Where was his son, the nanny, or the butler? Ianto’s scent was still strong, he knew that much. Jack sniffed again; the air was thick with something else. Filled with the unmistakable scent of an unknown Omega in heat. He snarled.

The Wolf knew it was common for an Alpha to have more than one Omega mate. Especially an Alph of his means, and breeding. A choice like that however, was usually mutual between Mates, so there was less discord in the household. Hell, in his Family two Omegas were often pre-bonded, and raised as a Matable pair in the first place! Why wasn’t this Omega in his den, waiting to be met, and approved? Jack started filling the house with his own angry pheromones. Stalking up the stairs to deal with his disobedient Mate.

**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

Ianto heard the door even as he tried to help Amalie take the edge off. His face changed, she whimpered, and he pumped his fingers faster. Hoping against hope to get her to orgasm before Jack got up here, so he could head him off. If only to explain the situation he now found himself in. The other Omega sighed with relief when his sister had found a release. Then he scented his Alpha’s anger, and he gulped. Trying to look anything, but guilty when he turned to his Alpha, who’d reached the Master Bedroom.

“Mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?” The Hybrid Wolf demanded, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“I got you a present Cariad. Don’t you want to taste?” The Omega purred/bluffed as he got up, his fingers still tacky with his beloved sister’s delicious slick. Ianto confidently strode to his Mate, presenting said fingers to the angry looking Alpha.

The Wolf never said a word as he took the Proffered hand by the wrist, holding the digits close to his longer tongue. Licking the sweet substance slow enough to make his naughty little Lynx slick himself. Continuing to suck the Omega’s fingers clean till Ianto moaned helplessly. Then the Wolf yanked his Mate closer. “Nice try my little Omega, now tell your Alpha the truth.” Jack replied dangerously.

The other Omega gulped, then his shoulders dropped, steeling himself to lose Amalie all over again. “Alright Jack geez.” Ianto relented. His Alpha released him, smelling Ianto’s defeat. Still mad, but thinking more was going on than Ianto bringing some rando into their bed for kicks.

“I told you how I grew up right?” The other Omega started. “How much I loved, still love my estranged sister?” The Lynx sighed. Looking at his Mate with pleading eyes.

Jack blinked, his anger changing to disbelief. He glanced over at the bundle of naked, whimpering Omega. “Are you trying to tell me that’s Amalie on our bed, and in heat?” The Wolf spluttered. “Wait, I thought you said she was a Beta?” Jack half demanded, trying to get his inner Alpha to ignore the desperately delicious scent calling to him.

“I said my twat ass Family thought that, not that I did. I always insisted she was a Late Presenter, and I was right.” Ianto corrected, knowing by his Mate’s face that it was time to go in for the kill. “Now, are you going to throw us out, or stuff her unspoiled, slick drenched cunt full of your thick alphan knot?” Ianto purred, the way only he could.

**~SD~**

“Present for me Omega.” Jack ordered of her in an almost sensual growl. Amalie had been quick to comply with his order. Delirious in her heat, she could only follow the omegan instinct to please a potential alphan Mate. “Good Omega.” Jack replied, sure to praise, making her purr for him. The Wolf crawled up on the extra-large bed after his Mate had eagerly helped him strip naked. His cock already standing tall thanks to all of Ianto’s teasing. The other Omega cooing at him for being such a good kind Alpha at the same time. Amalie felt the Wolf’s fingers massaging the lips of her presented pussy. She mewled, and they changed angles, dipping into her core. He was testing how slick, and ready she was. Pumping his fingers in, and out shallowly. 

“Alphaa, yes please Alpha.” The Hybrid Snow Leopard whined hopefully, further arching her hips, trying to entice Jack. Her brother meanwhile, wriggled under her; happily licking, and suckling at her hanging breasts capped with delightfully stiff nipples.

The Alpha couldn’t help simply taking in her beauty, adding two fingers, and thrusting them harder as he continued to tease her. The Hybrid Wolf grinned down at their display for him. Jack decided he could get used to this, he had always enjoyed watching two or more beautiful Omegas fucking each other. He’d been stroking himself while watching, keeping himself ready to take her. The Alpha removed his fingers, using his Mate’s distraction of her to start pushing his stiff length into her tight pussy. “Ooh, Holy Fuck!” Jack swore at the sensation of her heat continuing to welcome him inside. Her slick cunt holding him tightly. 

“Alphaaa.” Amalie groaned in pleasured surprise, feeling the stretching of her inner walls to accommodate his more than generously sized cock. Even by Alphan standards he was big. “Please Alpha, Please I want…” she whimpered, while the other Omega had moved to lap at her clit, and where she was joined with his Mate.

Jack thrust forward, fully seating himself in her wet depths. “Gonna give you what you need my Sweet Omega.” And she would be his, even if he hadn’t fully realized it yet. “Alpha’s going to fuck you almost too full of his cum, then he’s going to knot your slick pussy so good.” The Hybrid Wolf growled with promise, starting a steady rhythm. The Alpha yanked her hips into his. “You want that don’t you my Sweet Omega? Soft belly swelled with my seed, held inside by my huge knot well seated in your tight wet cunt.” Jack growled again, and she whimpered while Ianto nearly orgasmed himself just listening to his Mate’s dirty talk.

“Oh Please, Please Alpha.” She replied, with a mewl before he increased his already fast pace. “Yes Alpha…yes...yes…oh Gods. Gonna…cum…right…oh…yes…Alphaaa!” Amalie exclaimed, but said Alpha didn’t stop, even when she cried out her third orgasm. Jack meanwhile had already filled her pounded pussy with his warm, copious spend twice. Ianto realized with alarm, his Mate had fallen into rut. His beloved sister, however showed no signs of feeling anything other than unbridled ecstasy, so he relaxed.

After the 4th release, Jack’s knot finally popped. The Hybrid Wolf howled another completion. Then with an excited growl simply gave a hard thrust, and forced said knot into place. Feeling the already abrupt intrusion slamming against the heavily abused, and semi-sensitive walls of her cunt. Amalie actually snarled, and barred her teethe, snapping her jaws angrily at the Alpha. Jack immediately slowed his pace, and started rocking said knot more gently against her inner walls, bringing her pleasure again. She relented, closing her mouth, and actually pushing back into the thrusts to please him, and feel more herself. The Wolf apologetically leaned forward to nuzzle, and lick her ears making her purr as he brought them both a final release. Jack rolled to the side while bringing her into him to wait for his knot to go down. “Did she really just snarl, and snap at me?” The Wolf blurted in disbelief. 

“Well, I remember actually bitting you the one time you knotted me too fast cause you were in rut, so…”

“Fair point.” The Alpha conceded with a chuckle, his hand absently going to the subtle swell of her seed filled womb. “It’s only her first heat, and I know we never talked about more pups, but do you think?” Jack mused absently rubbing as she snuffled against him.

That kind of talk meant his Alpha was already considering Amalie to be his second Omega! Jack was going to let her stay! Ianto crawled over, and kissed his Mate thoroughly. “Thank you for accepting us Alpha.” The Omegan Lynx purred, smiling softly.

Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek, still holding Amalie tightly with his other hand. “Before we even courted, you explained your childhood. You made it perfectly clear to me that you loved her. That if you ever found her again, it was both of you, or neither of you, and I agreed, I made you a promise. What kind of Alpha. Would I be if I went back on my word?”

Ianto didn’t say what he was thinking, just. Kissed Jack again. “I’m going to go ring Ferris, we need supples, she’ll need to nest, both of you will need more fucking soon enough, and all of us need food, and drink as well.” The other Omega huffed good-naturedly, sliding from the bed to grab his dressing gown before leaving the room.

**TBC…**


End file.
